


¿quién quiere matar a Capitán Jack? pues Nathan

by lea1santome



Category: Doctor Who, Haven - Fandom, Torchwood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke recibe la visita de un viejo amigo que se pone coquetear  con cualquier bicho viviente del bar, y eso no entusiasma a Nathan, que parece que en cualquier momento le va a dar un puñetazo en la cara a ese amigo de Duke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> este es un regalo de cumpleaños con mucho retraso

Era un día completamente raro en Haven, pero muy raro. No había ningún altercado por culpa de los Problemas. Era un día completamente aburrido.

Esos días eran los favoritos de Duke, pues eran muy escasos, iba a disfrutar de ese día tranquilo y aburrido trabajando en La Gaviota. (si iba a trabajar pero con la certeza que nada malo en ese día especial)

La Gaviota estaba repleta de gente a la hora del almorzó disfrutando de un día relajado.

Duke no había parado de atender a sus clientes, (o eso aparentaba, pues quería evitar charla con Nathan y Duke y hablaran de los problemas y también le molestaba la aparente felicidad de la pareja)

Nathan observaba a Duke trabajar, apenas le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero Duke no era consciente de eso, aunque Audrey si.

_Nos esta evitando- dijo Nathan.

_Sabes que Duke necesita un día sin problemas y él piensa que le vamos a gafar.

_ ¿Seguro que es eso.? - preguntó Nathan, pero de repente se hizo un silencio en el bar-restaurante, había entrado un forastero en La Gaviota y se había tenido delante de Duke espero que este levantará la vista y lo viera.

_¿Quién será ese hombre? - Audrey miraba a su compañero que bebía una taza hirviendo de café como si nada.

Duke Levantó la vista dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para poder dar un fuerte y largo abrazo al hombre de la gabardina que tenía delante.

_¡Jack! - gritó - ¡cuanto tiempo, me alegro de verte!

_ Yo estoy encantado de volverte a ver.

Nathan se preguntaba cuando iba a terminar ese abrazo, sólo Nathan y Audrey les miraba. La pareja no pudo evitar la curiosidad y se levantaron de la mesa para saludar al desconocido y a Duke.

Duke les presentó, Duke se le veía completamente feliz al tener a su amigo al lado. El capitán Jack coqueteaba descaradamente con Audrey.

_¡Tienes un pelo muy bonito pero tu sonrisa es más bonita!

_ Es mejor que dejes de coquetear con Audrey antes que Nathan te pegue un tiro en la cabeza- Dijo medio bromeando Duke que tenia el brazo en la cintura de Jack-

_¿Se puede saber el motivo?- Jack no paraba de sonreír enseñando esos perfectos dientes blancos. El capitán Jack tenía agarrado de la cintura a Duke.

Audrey veía como Nathan se estaba poco a poco rojo, y sospechaba de era un rojo de rabia, que en cualquier momento iba a pegar alguien y ese alguien era Jack.

_¡Porque Nathan y Audrey son pareja!- Audrey en ese momento se dio cuenta que Duke no sabía las últimas noticias de Haven.

 

Nathan iba a decir algo pero no paraban de reclamar la atención de Duke tanto en las mesas y en la barra, Jack fue tan amable que se ofreció ayudar a Duke y esté aceptó encantado. Jack se despojo de su gabardina y empezó atender a los clientes con una gran sonrisa. Nathan y Audrey volvieron a su mesa y observaban todo.

_¡Pensé que se lo habías dicho! - dijo Audrey- -La verdad que no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él- dijo Duke, era mentira, Nathan no se atrevía acercarse a Duke, no podía hablar con él-

_¡Eres un idiota!- exclamó Audrey- que miraba como Duke y Jack se sonreían, y veía que trabajaban muy bien juntos- Vas a perder tu oportunidad de hablar con él, sobre todo que ahora Jack se ha convertido en en su sombra.

 

******

 

Duke y Jack fueron a la cocina para buscar más platos.

_ ¿Sigues viajando con el Doctor?

 

_No, pero sé que se ha vuelto a regenerar.

 

_ Y como es su nueva regeneración- preguntó Duke

 

_ Un gruñón cascarrabias que no le gusta los abrazos.

 

_¿Que no le gusta abrazos?- preguntó Duke sorprendido

 

\- Eso es un gran cambio La verdad es que Jack fue ayudar a Duke para estar solas con él.

_Dejemos de hablar del Doctor y hablemos de nosotros- dijo Jack quitando la bandeja de las manos a Duke y colocandola en a mesa- O simplemente no hablemos- En ese momento se abalanzó sobre Duke y empotro a en la pared y lo besó, Duke estaba respondiendo al beso, y ningún momento trato de alejarse de Jack, todo lo contrario, lo acercaba, y manoseaba a Jack. Se detuvieron a respirar.

 

_Se me había olvidado que besas fenomenalmente bien. Dijo Duke

 

_ Pues deja que te envié otro recordatorio- Jack volvió besar a Duke, un carraspeo o un ruido sonó en la cocina pero Audrey tratando de llamar a la atención de de la pareja besadores.

 

_Chicos parad ya que tenéis que atender mesas dijo Audrey- La pareja paró y sonrieron a la pareja de policías y recogieron dos bandejas y salieron a servir. Audrey miro a Nathan que tenía cara de pocos amigos, bajo la mirada y vio que la mano de Nathan estaba sangrando, se había cortado con el vaso que tenía en la mano. Audrey cogió un paño limpio y se lo puso en la mano de Nathan. Audrey limpió la herida.

_Nathan deberías de hablar con Duke de una vez por todas y dejarte de tonterías.

_He perdido mi oportunidad- Dijo tristemente Nathan

_No, aun puedes hablar con Duke y tienes que hacerlo pronto antes que ese Jack le convenza a Duke que se vaya con él. Nathan no quería que Duke marchará otra vez de Haven, y se dio cuenta que tan sólo tenía una oportunidad para impedirlo.

 

_Hablaré con él

_


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan le diría la verdad a Duke esa noche, la verdad de todo lo que sentía (metagoricamente, pues el detective era incapaz de sentir). Esa noche sería la indicada y nadie le iba impedir hablar con Duke.

Era por la tarde Jack y Duke estaba descansando después de tanto trabajar. Nathan los mantenía vigilados, Audrey se acercó a la pareja e obligó a Nathan acompañarla y conversó tranquilamente con ellos.

Audrey se enteró de todas las aventuras de Duke y Nathan con el Doctor, y casi no se creyó que el Doctor fuera un extraterrestre pero se dio cuenta si hablará de Haven y sus "peculiares" nadie la creería y la llevarían al manicomio. 

Nathan pudo notar nostalgia y melancolía en la voz del Duke, cada vez que hablaba de los viajes a través del tiempo del espacio en La Tardis,.

_ ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo en Haven?- preguntó Audrey, Nathan le iba preguntar lo mismo pero Audrey como siempre se adelanto.

_ Puede que un día o unas horas- dijo entusiasmado Jack- Hace unos minutos recibí una llamada del Doctor viene a buscarme.

_¡Eso es estupendo! - Dijo Duke

Nathan sonrió al pensar que Jack iba desaparecer de sus vidas y dejaría Haven para siempre.

_Al juzgar por su voz, era creo que es un Doctor del pasado con un hermoso pelo- Jack sentía fijación por el pelo del Doctor mejor dicho fijación con el Doctor-.

_No quiero saber lo que estás pensando en este momento- dijo Duke mirando la forma que sonreía Jack. 

_¡Que podríamos montar una orgía los cuatro con el Doctor en La Tardis- Los 3 habitantes de Haven se alegraron de no estar bebiendo en ese momento pues hubieran escupido las bebidas.

_¡Lo dije en serio!- Exclamó Duke- ¡En ningún momento quiero saber lo que piensas esa terrorífica cabeza tuya!

 

_¡Es broma!- No lo era- La verdad es que quiero preguntarte si quieres venir conmigo y El Doctor- La sonrisa de Nathan desapareció por completo, y Nathan no podía apartar sus ojos de Duke, tratando descifrar lo que haría su amigo.

_Me lo tengo que pensar.

El policía se dio cuenta que no podría esperar hasta la noche para hablar a solas con su amigo.

_Duke, quiero hablar a solas contigo en la cocina.

El pirata se iba a negar pero comprendió que era su oportunidad de hablar con su amigo de su extraño comportamiento.

_ ¡Te sigo!


	3. Chapter 3

Duke seguía a Nathan que caminaba deprisa.

_ ¡Espero un momento!- exclamó Duke que le costaba seguir el ritmo de su amigo.- ¿ Donde vas tan deprisa?

_ Sólo al coche.- pero el pensamiento de Nathan era este: " quiero alejarte de ese Jack"

Llegaron al aparcamiento y se subieron al coche.

_ ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Duke mirando a su amigo.

_Vamos a tu barco.

_ ¿Por qué no quieres hablar ahora de lo que te pasa?

_ Sólo estoy pensando y aun queda tiempo suficiente para hablar- pero los pensamientos eran estos " debería hablar ahora y no en el barco, en el barco podría matarme o tirar mi cuerpo por la borda"

Hicieron el trayecto en silencio, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que llegaron al barco de Duke, se bajaron del coche y fueron al barco del pirata.

_ Ya estamos en mi casa- Exclamó Duke, fue a la cocina servirse en una cerveza y otra al policía que no estaba de servicio. - Ya puedes hablar con toda la libertad y sobre todo si la presencia de tu abogado quizás debería agregar que todo lo que digas sera utilizado en tu contra. - Ambos rieron pues recordaron las veces que el policía había detenido al ex contrabandista.

Charlaron varias horas pero Nathan se iba por las ramas.

_Estamos pasando un buen rato, pero deberías contarme lo que realmente te pasa. 

Estas hora hablando con ex contrabandista, Nathan se dio cuenta que Duke en cualquier momento se podía ir, pues creía que no había ningún lazo que lo atará en Haven, que nadie le iba echar de menos. Nathan tenía que demostrar que su amigo se equivocaba, que la menos dos personas de ese pueblo le iban a echar mucho de menos y él era uno de ellos y Audrey. Trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no asustar a su amigo, pero no las encontró, así que no le quedó más remedio demostrar a su ex enemigo y ahora amigo lo que sentía se abalanzó sobre Duke y lo besó.

Duke estaba sorprendido, pero no tanto empujar al policía y darle un puñetazo en la cara, que hubiera dolido una barbaridad, pero el detective no sintió nada.

_¿Es una broma o qué?- Duke se alejó de Nathan.

_ No lo es- Nathan se tocaba la cara, como si pudiera sentir el dolor- Hace tiempo quiero decirte lo que siento por ti, y no es odio.

_¿Y Audrey?

_ Audrey y yo hemos roto, pues ella se dio cuenta de lo que realmente siento por ti.

_ Es una broma.

_No lo es.

Duke sentía que su amigo le estaba gastando una broma pesada eso le enfadaba.

_ Es mejor que te vayas y me deje solo, tengo mucho que pensar, si no te vas ahora te echaré a patadas y no importará que sientas o no.

_¡Duke!

_¡Vete !

Estaba claro para detective que su amigo no sentía lo mismo por él no le quedo más remedio que irse.

*******

Al día siguiente el pirata estaba decidido en irse con Jack, pero tenía que arreglar varias cosas antes de hacerlo, como por ejemplo el restaurante. Estaba mirando los papeles del restaurante hasta que Audrey entró en el oficina y le interrumpió.

_Tienes que hablar con Nathan de una vez por todas y aclarar las cosas.

_¡hola a ti también! - contestó Duke dejando los papeles sobre la mesa - Toma asiento .

 

_ Pero primero me vas escuchar y y no me vas interrumpir en ningún momento- dijo la rubia- Es mejor que te olvides la idea de irte con Jack.

_Haré lo primero, pero no no lo segundo.

_ Lo harás cuando dejes de hablar y me escuches de una vez por todas- gritó Audrey.

Audrey habló de las veces que Nathan miraba a Duke con adoración incluso cuando se suponía que lo odiaba, de las veces que él sentía celos de ella, y la rabia que sentía de que él no podría sentir a su amigo, aunque fuera un puñetazo

_ Sé que sientes lo mismo por Nathan, que le correspondes.

_ Estás loca 

_Te dije que no interrumpas. - 

_La forma que tú le miras es la misma que él te mira, la forma que le tocas (aunque sabes que no puede sentirlo) es delicada, tu sonrisa se vuelve más hermosa cuando le sonríes . Le amas pero le rechazaste.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Vivir en este pueblo te va vuelto loca- dijo Duke, tratando de buscar la mascara perfecta para que Audrey no le pudiera leer su rostro.

_ Sabes que digo la verdad, Duke mi viejo amigo- Ella sonrió- Sabes que estas completamente enamorado de Nathan pero lo digas y te pones a la defensiva.

_ No estoy enamorado de él, y tu ves unicornios de colores, y que yo sepa nadie tiene ese problema en este maldito pueblo.

_ Duke siempre haciendo bromas- Audrey volvió a sonreir.- Duke, que sonríe incluso cuando todo le va mal, el Duke que oculta sus sentimientos detrás de una sonrisa, para que nadie sepa que le van mal las cosas.

_Audrey, yo no me escondo 

_Claro que lo haces ahora y lo hiciste cuando huiste de Haven hace unos años

_¡yo no huí!

_ No sé si por aquel entonces sentías algo por Nathan, o querías huir de este pueblo lleno de problemas- La cara de Duke era todo un poema a escuchar las palabras de Audrey

_ No huí.- Volvió a repetir Duke

_ Puede que no, pero ahora vas a huir de Nathan y lo que sientes por él.

_No entiendo tu empeño de ser casamentera. 

_ Estoy tan cansada de que vosotros estáis enamorados del uno del otro pero prefieren negar esos sentimientos, como si no existieran. - Audrey se levanto y empezó a caminar por la habitación rápidamente- ¡estoy tan harta de vosotros dos, de que juguéis al gato y al ratón! 

_¡Quieres sentarte de una vez que me estas mareando!

_ ¡No! 

_¡Audrey, Calmate! 

Audrey se sentó 

_ Tengo que cambiar de táctica- y Sonrió- Hasta que no admitas tus sentimientos no me iré de aquí.

_Querida amiga,- Duke sonrió- Un pequeño fallo en tu plan, el que se va de esta habitación soy yo, tú te puedes quedar.

_ No te iras, te quedaras conmigo. 

Efectivamente Audrey tenía razón Duke se quedo, pasaron dos horas, frente a frente sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que Duke se dio por vencido y empezó hablar.

-Puede que sienta algo por Nathan un pequeño enamoramiento de nada, algo pasajero.

_¿Pasajero?- Audrey lanzó una carcajada. ¡Eso ni te lo crees tú!

_¡Audrey!

_¡Estas completamente enamorado de Nathan! - 

_¡Audrey! - exclamó Duke- ¡baja la voz que te pueden oír!

_ ¡Que me oigan todo el mundo!- gritó - Pero no quiero que te vayas con Jack, aunque sea muy guapo y sea moreno y tenga ojos azules como Nathan, no quiero que nos abandones por viajar con el Doctor.

La voz de Audrey se volvió triste.

_ Audrey, ¡tranquila!- exclamó Duke y cogió la mano y se la apreto suavemente - Es un pequeño viaje, nada más.- Audrey quito su mano deprisa.

_ ¿Te haz sentido rechazado ahora mismo?- preguntó Audrey mirando fijamente a Duke- ¡Es eso lo que sintió Nathan cuando lo rechazaste !

_¡Lo rechace pues pensé que estaba bromeando, una broma cruel!- Duke se levantó caminó nervioso por la habitación- Pues pensé que estaba contigo, pero habíais roto hace tiempo y no me dijo nada.

 

_ Le costó encontrar las fuerzas para hablar contigo pero la llegada de Jack le ayudó declararse.

_Jack es viejo amigo, también ex amante.

_ Lo sé.

_ Todo este tiempo pensé que no era correspondido por Nathan, que tan sólo sería un amor platónico. -Duke se sentó y se sirvió una copa- Todo este tiempo pensé que Nathan me odiaba y que él te amaba con locura.

_Lo rechazaste.

_¡Por qué no me esperaba que sintiera algo por mi! 

 

_ Quiero que lo digas en voz alta que estas enamorado de Nathan.

_ Estoy enamorado de Nathan.

La puerta se abrió de repente y entró Nathan sin mediar palabra fue directo a Duke lo levanto de la silla lo besó, estaba vez Duke no le rechazó, todo lo contrario, le devolvió el beso, con ansiedad y desesperación, pero pronto ambos recordaron que Audrey estaba presente y pararon.

_ ¿Desde cuando estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta?- Dijo Duke al detective.

_No escuche detrás de la puerta- Nathan sonrió- Audrey me obligó poner micros.

_¡Es cierto!- exclamó una sonriente Audrey- Acabó de enviar un mensaje a Jack diciendo que te quedas con nosotros, y ahora os dejo para que puedan hablar con tranquilidad.

La pareja aclararon los malos entendidos que hubo entre ellos. Fueron al barco y conversaron hasta que no aguantaron más se besaron y acariciaron.


End file.
